Flame-producing appliances can include fire features (e.g., fire pits, fire tables, torches, etc.); fireplaces; and cooking appliances. These flame-producing appliances typically include a gas valve that opens and closes to control fuel flow to a burner, where the fuel is ignited to produce a flame. Further, some flame-producing appliances include safety features, such as a pilot valve system. Additionally, a flame-producing appliance may comprise an igniter component for use as an ignition source for the fuel at the burner.